


Going Undercover

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rei-chan, you have to come help me!” Nagisa whined. “Don’t you want to find out if Haru-chan and Rin-chan are dating?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Undercover

It first became apparent to Nagisa at the beginning of their summer break that something was going on between Haru and Rin but towards the third week, he finally decided it was time to play detective.

“Rei-chan, you have to come help me!” Nagisa whined. “Don’t you want to find out if Haru-chan and Rin-chan are dating?”

Rei pushed up his classes with his forefinger before letting out a sigh. “Nagisa-kun, I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“I know there is something on between them, Rei-chan! We have to find out. It’s our duty as friends to let Haru-chan and Rin-chan know we support them and that they don’t have to hide!”

Nagisa clung to Rei’s arm, his lips forming into a pout. The tears sprang to his eyes and Rei struggled to look away.

“I suppose we can check on them but it’s important that they don’t see us,” Rei muttered. He looked apprehensive but Nagisa chose to ignore that in favor of throwing his arms around his taller friend in order to express joy at his answer.

“Let’s start tomorrow,” Nagisa said firmly. “I’ll gather intel from Mako-chan to find out if Haru-chan is going out or not.”

He texted Makoto and tried to appear casual in his message. It wasn’t easy.

You:  
Mako-channnn! What r u and Haru-chan doing tomorrow?

The response wasn’t instantaneous but it came within fifteen minutes.

Mako-chan:  
What are you planning, Nagisa?

You:  
Why r u being so mean, Mako-chan?! I only want to know what u and Haru-chan are up too!

Mako-chan:  
Haru has plans with Rin to go shopping tomorrow so-

Nagisa x’ed out of the message and immediately shot Rei a text to let him know that the mission was on. Of course, Makoto had to become suspicious of his lack of response.

Mako-chan:  
Nagisa, you’re not planning on following them are you?

You:  
Mako-channnnn, stop being mean!

 

Through a series of well-timed and said whiny texts, Nagisa convinced Makoto to come with him and Rei on a super-secret mission to see what their friends were up too. He and Rei met up with Makoto in the alleged area the shopping was supposed to be taking place.

This information became known thanks to Mako-chan.

“I see Rin-chan and Haru-chan!” Nagisa shrieked as he poked his head around a building. “They are standing really close. I think they’re holding hands!”

“Be quieter, Nagisa-kun! Do you want them to see us?!” Rei looked over Nagisa and at their hands, which Nagisa claimed were interlinked. “Their hands are merely brushing up against each other. It doesn’t count as holding hands.”

“Yes it does, Rei-chan! They have to be discreet in public. It’s what we do~” Nagisa said in a sing-song voice.

Rei’s response was to turn a deep shade of pink and then duck his head.

“Nagisa, I think this has gotten out hand-“

He shook his head and pointed in the direction their friends had gone. “Nonsense, Mako-chan! Now, we have to hurry or we’ll lose them!”

Nagisa paid close attention to their behavior that admittedly didn’t seem out of behavior at all unless for their hands constantly brushing up against one another. They were close, standing closer than necessary or so Nagisa believed at least.

“Nagisa, clearly nothing is going on. I think we should get back before they notice us.”

Rei nodded. “Makoto-sempai is right. I would rather not explain this situation if we get caught.”

“Just a little longer!”

They disappeared into a park and it spurred Nagisa to practically dive behind a tree. With no one around (or so they thought), Rin was pulled into a kiss by Haru. Nagisa squealed but then clamped his hands over his mouth.

“Nagisa!” Rin shouted.

The mission had been a success—in a manner of speaking.

~*~

Once school started back up, so did the swim team meetings. Rei was terribly embarrassed over having been discovered intruding on Rin-san and Haruka-sempai’s date and thought keeping his distance was the polite thing to do. With school today, however, it wasn’t going to be that easy.

“Rei-chan!” Nagisa called from the hallway, having stopped by bright and early. He claimed it was to wake Rei up but all that ended up happening was more of the morning being wasted. Not that Rei minded, though…

Despite the hiccup in his morning routine, Rei was determined to swim his best-- and avoid speaking with Haruka-sempai about their stalking behavior at all costs. Rin-san, on the other hand, was a completely different story


End file.
